A person or other entity (collectively referred to as a party) may desire to send money to multiple other parties. Typically, this may involve the party conducting multiple money transfer transactions. Each of these money transfer transactions may need to be conducted independently from each other. Further, each of these transactions may involve the party sending funds to repeatedly provide the same pieces of information necessary to conduct each money transfer transaction.
Further, multiple parties may desire to send money to the same party. Again, such a situation may require each money transaction to be conducted independently from each other. Each of these transactions may involve the party sending the funds to repeatedly provide the same or substantial similar pieces of information necessary to conduct each money transfer transaction.
Additionally, because money transfer transactions typically are one-to-one transactions, that is, one party to one other party, it may not be possible for a party to define various conditions under which some other party is permitted to participate or be denied from participating in the money transfer transaction.